Confused
by Dnasho
Summary: This happens after DBGT when the earth is safe. Trunks hurts Pan, so Pan decides to learn how to be emotionless by Vegeta. What happens as she is under his care.chichi is dead, but only with Goku, can she come down to earth.
1. Chapter 1

Confused: DbzChild aka Sensei-musume

Pan went to her room after the fight her and Trunks had.

-Flashback- 

"Trunks, I really need to talk to you" said Pan quietly  
"Yes, what!" yelled Trunks  
"Sorry, I did not mean to make you mad" said Pan  
"Sorry, I am just tried" apologized Trunks  
"Oh well, I needed to tell you...uh..." said Pan quietly  
"Well, what is it!" yelled Trunks  
"You need to stop yelling!" yelled Pan  
"No, and what are YOU going to do about it? "Asked Trunks  
"I WILL kick your ass BOXER BOY! Keep it up!" yelled Pan  
"I would like to see you try PANNY!" argued Trunks  
"Oh, that's it!" yelled Pan 

Pan went to punch him, but Trunks grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him so she could not move. That is when Pan kicked him in the nuts and round house kicked him. Trunks got slammed down. Trunks grabbed Pan's legs and pulled her down wit him and she lost her balance and landed on top of Trunks. There they are face to face. They did not move, but both were blushing cause of the awkward position they were in. Pan tried to get up, but slipped and landed on Trunks lips. Both did not move until Pan started to kiss him and he kissed her back. Finally, Trunks noticed what happened and got scared because he never had this happen, so he pushed her away. 

"WHAT!" yelled Pan  
"Why did you kiss me?" asked Trunks  
"Cause I wanted to" said Pan quietly 

That's when Trunks realized Pan liked him. 

"Pan I like Marron" stated Trunks  
"Oh" said Pan 

Pan was hurt, but she got mad 

"Why did you kiss me back?" asked Pan 

Trunks stayed silent 

"Fuck you Trunks! Don't you ever fuck with my fucking emotions like that. Fuck you! Why did I ever think you would love me. How stupid can I fucking get!" yelled Pan 

Pan stomped away leaving a shocked Trunks

-End of flashback-

Pan changed to her training gi and put on her favorite CD Pink and went to the training room Bulma made for her for her 16th birthday.

_I do not trust, so I cannot love_

_Oh no no no  
And I would not dare to open up_

_Well my rent's past due and now my car won't start, I hate the bus_

_Tell me what do they see when they look at me  
Do they see my many personalities_

Pan started to sing while training

_Can you help me  
Does anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh_

_Said I'll say it again, you're my only friend  
(I protect you from the world, I basically protect you from yourself)  
Though I can't go on, I'm not satisfied with this being the end_

_Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the sky  
Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly  
Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that  
Tell me what do they want from me, tell me how to act_

_Can you help me  
Does anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh_

_Can you help me  
Does anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh_

_So I'm putting it all on the table_

Pan started punching left and right

_You don't know me well enough to label me, sick, or even disturbed  
When you break it down I'm just two girls  
Trying to blend, trying to vibe_

_Trying to live just one life_

_Everybody's got insanities...I got a split personality  
Tell me why can't I just reach up and simply touch the sky_

_Tell me why can't I spread my arms and fly and fly and fly Tell me why can't I say this, why can't I do that_

_Tell me what do they want from me, tell me how to act_

Pan started to kick left and right

_Can you help me  
Does anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh_

_Can you help me  
Does anybody hear me  
Can they even see me  
This is my reality, oh oh_

_Can you help me_

_Do you hear me  
Do you see me everytime_

_It's all mine...it's my reality...it's just too much for me_

after training Pan believes that in order for you not to get hurt you must not show it.  
from then on she will like act just like the person who does the same thing.  
VEGETA.

Pan went to sleep with this on her mind. As Pan went to sleep, Trunks tried to play what just happened between him and pan in his mind.

-Flashback-

Pan went to punch him, but Trunks grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him so she could not move. that is when Pan kicked him in the nuts and round house kicked him. Trunks got slammed down. trunks grabbed Pan's legs and pulled her down wit him and she lost her balance and landed on top of Trunks. there they are face to face. they did not move, but both were blushing cause of the awkward position they were in. Pan tried to get up, but slipped and landed on Trunks lips. both did not move until Pan started to kiss him and he kissed her back. finally Trunks noticed what happened and got scared because he never had this happen so he pushed her away. 

"WHAT!" yelled Pan  
"Why did you kiss me?" asked Trunks  
"Cause I wanted to" said Pan quietly 

That's when Trunks realized Pan liked him. 

"Pan I like Marron" stated Trunks  
"Oh" said Pan 

Pan was hurt but she got mad 

"Why did you kiss me?" asked Pan 

Trunks stayed silent 

"Fuck you Trunks! Don't you ever fuck with my fucking emotions like that. Fuck you! Why did I ever think you would love me. How stupid can I fucking get!" yelled Pan 

Pan stomped away leaving a shocked Trunks

-Flashback end-

-Trunks pov-

WHY did I kiss Pan. I had no reason to so why do I. I love Pan. WHAT DID I JUST THINK? I can't believe I just thought that. I can't think that. I love Marron. but Pan is so pretty. She has these big pretty eyes and long legs... ACK stop thinking like that. It's wrong. I love Marron. That is the end of it.

And with that, Trunks went to sleep little did he know that he would have dreams about a raven haired quarter-saiyian.


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT DAY

Pan woke up and stretched before taking a shower. When she finished taking a shower she dressed and went down stairs. She wanted to get this whole "Vegeta mood" started so she asked her mother if she could go to Bra's house and stay a while. Her mother said sure just as long as Bulma said is ok. so Pan ate and when she finished she went to the phone.

"moushi moushi? Bulma speaking"  
"Hi Bulma its Pan, I was wondering if I could stay over a bit"  
"Sure come"  
"Thanks bye"  
"Bye"

Pan went back downstairs and told her mom Bulma said she could go. So Pan packed and flew to the Brief's home. She landed in the front and walked to the door. Vegeta opened the door.

"Yes brat?"  
"I need to ask a favor from you."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow

"What is the favor?"  
"I need you to help me be like you"  
"How am I to do that?"  
"Teach me to hide my emotions"

Vegeta looked at her with his same blank expression.

"Like that!"

Vegeta just smirked and lead her in.

Vegeta let pan inside. He closed the door.

"Why, may I ask, do you want to act like me? Does it by any chance have to deal with my son?" said Vegeta 

Pan blushed to this and yelled "NO!" 

"Well you turning red does not convince me" 

Pan blushed again and said nothing.

Bra came rushing downstairs screaming "Pannnnnnn!"  
Pan fell to the ground from the collision.

"Hi Bra, um can you get off me?" said Pan  
"Oh sure sorry" apologized Bra  
"Girl, I got to tell you about what happened in mall" said Bra  
"Um Bra, can you tell me later" said Pan  
"Sure" said Bra  
"Come upstairs oh and hi daddy" said Bra  
"Hi princess, I need to talk to the brat," said Vegeta  
"About what?" said Bra  
"Training" said Vegeta  
"Oh ok" said Bra

Pan went upstairs, dropped her things, and went to the gravity room. She saw Vegeta getting something from the bottom of the controls. She also had perfect view of his butt.

-Pan's Pov-

_Nice ass. WHAT! Out of head right now. Do not think those things._

She saw that Vegeta finished a while ago and saw that she was looking at him. Vegeta just smirked.

"Hello brat! Pay attention!" said Vegeta

"Oh sorry Vegeta" said pan blushing  
"I said put these on," said Vegeta

On the floor was a pair of black spandex.

"Ok be right back," said Pan

Pan left and came back in 5 minutes. When she stepped in, Vegeta saw her from the corner of his eye. The spandex showed her every curve. Vegeta just stared until Pan asked a question.

"Vegeta I want to know something, why do I need the spandex for"  
"To look like we are training."  
"Ok"

"Brat" said Vegeta  
"Yeah"  
"Tell me something, have you ever been in any interaction with men expect for the fact that you fight them. Have you even had a boyfriend?"

Pan blushed at the question. 

"No I have not. I went on date once, but I scarred him off when he saw me fight"

"Brat rule number one: you need to stop turning red at every mention of anything sexual" said Vegeta

"I am sorry, it's just something I am not use to" said Pan shyly while blushing.

"Ok let's see how to get you to stop that? Hmm...Ok I know how."

Vegeta took off his shirt. Pan quickly turned around and blushed blood red. Vegeta saw what happened and chuckled.

"Its not funny Vegeta" yelled Pan  
"Turn around brat," said Vegeta

Pan did what she was told and just stared. She saw a perfect chest. She always knew Vegeta had a hot body, but never has she seen any part except his arms. She suddenly noticed Vegeta looking at her with a smirk and she turned around blushing.

"Brat, turn back around" demanded Vegeta

Pan did what she was told, but had her head down.

"Look up"

She did and could still see she was still blushing.

"Brat haven't you seen a bare chest before" questioned Vegeta  
"No" said Pan shyly  
"Never! I mean Kakkorot always rips his shirt when fighting"  
"well yeah, but he is my grandpa"  
"Oh, this is going to be hard" stated Vegeta

Vegeta then noticed Pan was not blushing.

"You know you stopped blushing?" said Vegeta  
"Well, you were talking so I did not notice?" said Pan  
"I think I know how to get you to stop showing your emotions."  
"How?" said pan  
"Make you think of something else" said Vegeta  
"Really! Ok so start the training." Said Pan excited


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank Princess dragonfly, kutie-pan, devilstitan, and Super Otaku for reviewing.

I want to thank Kutie-Pan for helping me fix my fic.

Now back to the fic 

"I need you to close your eyes" said Vegeta

Pan did what Vegeta told her to do. Vegeta grabbed her hand and put it to his stomach.

"What do you feel?'' asked Vegeta  
"Um...I think it's your stomach" said Pan blushing

Vegeta then grabbed her hand and put it into his hair

"Now what do you feel?" asked Vegeta  
"Umm...silk" said Pan

Vegeta saw she was not blushing. He also knew his pride grew a bit because of what Pan said about his hair.

Vegeta grabbed Pan's hand and put it down.

"Open you eyes" said Vegeta

Pan did.

"Well you were right on the first one" said Vegeta

Pan blushed because she touched his chest

"Then second was wrong. It was my hair" said Vegeta  
"Oh. Wow! Its super soft" said Pan

"Vegeta, why did you do that?" asked Pan  
"To see something. I figured that you reaction to what you see or feel. I think that if you get use to things sexual you will get over it." said Vegeta thoughtfully 

"WHAT! YOU EXPECT ME TO WATCH AND FEEL THINGS SEXUAL! YOU'RE CRAZY VEGETA! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! VEGETA, I CANT DO THAT!" yelled Pan

Vegeta had to cover his ears because of the yelling. He knows she is the granddaughter of the third class baka's harpy.

"BRAT SHUT UP"

"VEGETA DO NOT CALL ME BRAT!"

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT BRAT"

"VEGETA CALL ME BRAT ONE MORE FUCKING TIME AND YOU WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU"

"THAT WOULD BE THE DAY"

"THAT'S IT VEGETA. I SWEAR KEEP IT UP"

"BRAT YOU CAN'T BEAT ME. I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYIANS."

"SO FUCKING WHAT! I AM THE GRANDDAUTHER OF THE SAIYIAN WHO BEATS YOU ALL THE TIME AND THE FIRST TO TURN LEGENDARY SO TAKE THAT PRINCE OF SAIYIANS"

"GET THE HELL OUT"

"What?"

"GET OUT"

"FINE"

Vegeta was in shock. She just left. She did not fight or anything. He ran to the door and yelled

"WHAT! YOU COME BACK HERE!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"CAUSE I SAID SO"

"NO!"

"FINE THRID CLASS GRAND BRAT!"

"FINE PRINCE OF SIX SAIYIANS!"  
(REMEMBER: Goten, Goku, Gohan, Pan, Trunks, and Bra)

Vegeta slammed the door and started his training.

Pan flew to Bra's room and flopped in her bed think that she might have gone a bit too far.

READERS CHOICE:

Should Pan say sorry and be friends  
or  
should Vegeta say sorry and be friends  
or  
should Pan and Vegeta bump into each other and something happen

YOU CHOOSE!


	4. Chapter 4

I want to thank Princess Dragonfly, Kutie-pan, Peaceful Chaos, Bluedreamer, Embury, Devilstitan, and Super Otaku for reviewing.

I want to thank you guys for helping me come to a decision.

Ok here we go!

Vegeta was training harder than ever. He was so mad at Pan.

_Stupid baka! Third-class grand brat! I am a prince and she is worthless! All she has is a great body and a pretty face!_

Vegeta froze in his place.

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS I JUST THINKING? Must get it together. Must!_

In the capsule corp. building Pan was thinking.

_Stupid saiyian prince. He did not need to call me a third-class grand brat. Baka prince. I only put up with him because he can train me. He is handsome and all but still...WHAT! I DO NOT LIKE VEGETA! HE IS OLDER THAN ME. So I can't like him. Period!_

And with that Pan went downstairs to get a snack. On the way down she bumped into someone. She knocked the person all the way down the stairs. She noticed she was on top of

Scroll down to find out

TRUNKS!

Pan noticed the awkward position she was in. It remembered her of when she told him she loved him. She then remembered what Vegeta told her before she yelled at him.

-Flashback-

"Vegeta why did you do that?" asked pan  
"To see something. I figured that you reaction to what you see or feel. I think that if you get use to things sexual you will get over it." said Vegeta thoughtfully

-End-

Pan was already in this situation before with Trunks so it did not bother her. She just climbed off him and dusted herself off. Trunks got up and look at Pan.

"Pan I am really sorry about..." said Trunks, but Pan interrupted  
"Don't be. I am happy you like Marron. I am going to get something to eat. Bye" said Pan in a monotone.

Trunks just looked at Pan walk away. The way she swayed her hips made him forget Marron for the moment. He also noticed she was wearing spandex which showed her every curve. He noticed he was looking and snapped out of it. He just went up stairs.

When Pan reached the hall, she turned the corner and smiled to herself. She was so happy. She was able to hide her feelings. She had to tell Vegeta. She started to run to the kitchen and bumped into a wall. She fell on the ground. She mumbled "stupid walls".

"Brat, watch where you're going"

She looked up and saw she was staring into two black pools of onyx.

She jumped up and hugged Vegeta. Vegeta was stunned by this acted and fell down. Pan let go of Vegeta and noticed she was on top of Vegeta just like she was with Trunks.

_SHIT! I WAS NEVER IN THIS POSITION WITH HIM! Get over it! Get over it!_

Vegeta tried to regain his breath and noticed the awkward position he was in, but made no attempted to move Pan. He noticed Pan was blushing, but it was slowly disappearing.

"So I see you got over the shyness you had" said Vegeta  
"Yeah" said Pan  
"Brat, why did you attack me" said Vegeta gently  
"Its Pan, Vegeta and I attacked because I was happy" said Pan  
"Really, about what?" Vegeta wondered  
"I did not blush when I fell on top of Trunks" said pan happily.  
"Was it by any chance the same position we are in" said Vegeta smirking  
"Yeah though this is more comfortable" said Pan smirking Vegeta blinked, but shook it off and pushed Pan off him.

Pan realized what she said and covered her mouth with her hand. She then ran off forgetting she was hungry. Vegeta saw her ran to the stairs and disappears from sight.

"Lesson one she pasted. Lets see about lesson two." said Vegeta walking back to the gravity room.

Pan ran to her room in the capsule corp. building.

_What was I thinking? What was I doing! This is so weird! How could I say that? Why would I say that! I can't believe I said "yeah though this is more comfortable" to Vegeta!_

-Flashback-

"So I see you got over the shyness you had" said Vegeta  
"Yeah" said Pan  
"Brat, why did you attack me" said Vegeta gently  
"Its Pan Vegeta and I attacked because I was happy" said Pan  
"Really, about what?" Vegeta wondered  
"I did not blush when I fell on top of Trunks" said pan happily.  
"Was it by any chance the same position we are in" said Vegeta smirking  
"Yeah though this is more comfortable" said Pan

-End-

_Shit! Now what do I do! ...I know! I will go shopping with bra. I did promise after all_

Pan walked out of the room and walked to Bra's room. When Pan opened the door, she saw Bra dancing around the room with the radio really loud playing "The Meaning of Life" by the Offspring.

Pan just stood there while Bra sang.

_On the way  
Trying to get where I'd like to say  
I'm always feeling steered away  
By someone trying to tell me  
What to say and do  
_

_I don't want it  
I gotta go find my own way  
I gotta go make my own mistakes  
Sorry man for feeling  
Feeling the way I do_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah  
Open wide and they'll shove in  
Their meaning of life  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah  
But not for me I'll do it on my own  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah  
Open wide and swallow their meaning of life  
I can't make it work your way  
Thanks but no thanks_

_By the way  
I know your path has been tried and so  
It may seem like the way to go  
Me, I'd rather be found  
Trying something new  
_

_And the bottom line  
In all of this seems to say  
There's no right and wrong way  
Sorry if I don't feel like  
Living the way you do_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah  
Open wide and they'll shove in  
Their meaning of life  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah  
But not for me I'll do it on my own  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah  
Open wide and swallow their meaning of life  
I can't make it work your way  
Thanks but no thanks_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah  
Open wide and they'll shove in  
Their meaning of life  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah  
But not for me I'll do it on my own  
Oh yeah, Oh yeah  
Open wide and swallow their meaning of life  
I can't make it work your way  
Thanks but no thanks_

Bra ended with a pose. Pan just busted out laughing. Bra turned around and smiled.

"You were watching" asked Bra  
"ha... ha...I ...saw...ha...th ...the...whole...ha...th...thing...hahahahahahah" laughed Pan

Bra just bowed 

"Thank you Thank you! You have been a great audiences" said Bra proudly  
"No prob Bra...haha" said Pan wiping a tear from her eye  
"So what happened" asked Bra  
"Let's go shopping" said Pan  
"YAH! SHOPPING SHOPPING SHOPPING" chanted Bra  
"Ok let's go" said Pan with a smile

Bra got her purse and put make up. Pan just waited. Bra turned when she finished.

"Pan, why aren't you dressed" asked Bra 

"I am" asked Pan  
"You are wearing spandex Pan" stated Bra  
"Oh" said Pan looking down

Pan was wearing the spandex that Vegeta gave her. She was wearing spandex shorts with a sleeveless shirt. Bra was wearing black shorts and a white tub top.

"Oh well it don't matter" said Pan not caring.  
"Ok, but I swear you are like my father in more ways than one Pan" said Bra

Pan tried her best not to blush.

"Ok well lets go, but let me tell mom ok?" said Bra  
"No prob Bra" said Pan

So they walked to the end of the hall to Bulma's room. They opened the door and saw Bulma a bit sick.

"What's wrong" asked Bra  
"Nothing just the flu" said Bulma

Pan knew better. She felt Bulma's life force draining.

"That is a lie Bulma" stated Pan  
"What!" asked Bra  
"She is lying. She is really sick" said pan worried

Bra noticed the drop in Bulma's life force too.

"Let's get her to the hospital" said Bra  
"Ok" said Pan  
"No wait" said Bulma

The girls looked at her.

"Get Vegeta for me?" asked Bulma  
"Pan go get him. I will stay with mom" said Bra

Pan  
_shit! Now I got to see him. Oh well_

End


	5. Chapter 5

Pan ran downstairs and went outside. She ran to the gravity room and knocked on the door. The sound of the gravity turn down was heard and the door clicked open.

"What brat? Ready for lesson two?" asked Vegeta while smirking  
"No but later you can" said Pan smirking

Again Vegeta blinked. Pan covered her mouth. Vegeta just smirked

"Vegeta, Bulma is in trouble" said Pan after taking in a breath.  
"What!" said Vegeta  
"She is sick. She wants to see you" said Pan 

Vegeta walked out and into the house. Vegeta and Pan walked in to find Bra hold her mother's hand. Bulma opened her eyes.

"Vegeta" said Bulma weakly  
"Yes woman" said Vegeta softly  
"Come here and everyone get out" said Bulma nicely, but weak

Pan and Bra left and stood near the door. They saw Trunks just stepped out and asked Bra "What's going on?"

"She is sick Trunks and she wants to talk to daddy" said Bra  
"Sick? How? She was fine yesterday" asked Trunks  
"I don't know" said Bra

All of a sudden you hear a plea from inside. Trunks, Bra, and Pan rushed in the find Vegeta shaking Bulma saying "woman woman get up"

They all knew she was dead. Bra broke down crying. Trunks and pan were fighting back the tears. Vegeta was silent. Vegeta just walked out. Minutes later Trunks broke down crying. Pan just kept held it in.

Then Goku and the rest of the Son family were in the room. Goku instant transmitted them. Everyone knew Bulma was dead. Everyone looked sad. ChiChi and Goku looked sad because there friend left the world of the living. Videl tried to sooth Bra and Gohan tried to sooth his parents. Pan tried to sooth Trunks. When Goku stopped crying he went down to the GR room. Goku knocked on the door. The gravity was turned down. Goku opened the door to see Vegeta looking like his old self with a scowl.

"What Kakkorot" asked Vegeta  
"Are you ok?" asked Goku  
"Yes" said Vegeta

A moment passed by and Vegeta spoke

"Can you send your grand brat down stairs and my children" asked Vegeta  
"Ok" said Goku

Goku went upstairs and got Pan, Trunks and Bra

They went downstairs to the GR room.

Vegeta was sitting down. They all sit down.

Pan was in front of Vegeta and next to bra. Trunks was next to Vegeta and in front of bra.

"The reason I asked you down was because Bulma wanted me to give you this"

Vegeta handed them the capsule.

Trunks took it and opened it. It was a password diary and a note.

Bra picked up the note and Pan picked up the diary.

The note said:

Dear friends,  
Inside the diary are letters. Each one for everyone. If you figure out my password you can open it. The riddle is:

"What is Vegeta's age times Bra's height divided by Trunk's shoe size?" I will not tell you the number because then what is the fun. All you need to know is that it starts with 1. Love you all.

Bulma

Bra just clutched the letter.

"how old are you Vegeta?" asked Pan  
"I am 68" said Vegeta  
"How tall are you Bra?" asked Pan  
" I am 5'1 so I am 61 inches" said Bra  
"What is your foot size trunks" asked Pan  
"I am a size 10" said Trunks  
"So the password is 4148"said Pan

"But that starts with 4. Mom said it starts with 1" stated Trunks

"Vegeta, how old are you really?"

"68 brat, I just told you"

"No, saiyian years, how old are you?"

"I am 17 then"

"What the hell?! Your Pan's age and you're my father?!" stated Trunks

"So then it's 1037"

Pan punched in the code and the diary opened. Everyone just stared at Pan.

"What!" said Pan  
"How?" said Bra  
"Math is my minor" stated Pan

Everyone just shook their heads. Pan yelled everyone down. Bra, Trunks, and Vegeta covered their eyes. Everyone came down. Pan handed out the letters and left the ones for Master Roshi, the Chestnuts, Yamcha, and Launch in the diary.

Pan read hers and it said:

_Dear Pan,_

_I will miss you. You were like a daughter to me. I know that no one will be there to watch Vegeta for me so I was hoping you could. I know you think this is a big reasonability, but Vegeta likes you. That's something. _

_Vegeta hate people, but he seems to like Goku, Gohan, and you. He likes you the most because I remember one time when you were sparring. You left and Vegeta came in the house. He said "you were more saiyian then Goku and Gohan combined". Please watch him for me. I will miss you Pan._

_Love,  
Bulma_

Pan just cried. She could not hold the tears anymore. She just cried. Since she was just in front of Vegeta, she just hugged him for comfort. Everyone saw this and look at them. Vegeta was not sure on what to do and just held her. Everyone just stared at Vegeta. They never saw him hold someone like that. Pan just cried in his chest and Vegeta just held her. When pan stopped crying Vegeta pulled her back to see her face. Pan looked up to Vegeta.

"Saiyians don't cry right? So, no more crying. I won't train you because you look ugly" said Vegeta softly

Pan knew he was joking so laughed a bit. Everyone smiled.

"Thank you Vegeta" said Pan

Pan, still holding the letter, gave it to Vegeta. Vegeta read it and shook his head in understanding.

"What it said" asked Bra  
"Nothing big just that she will miss me" said Pan  
"So why did you give it to daddy" said Bra  
"Because she said he said something and I wanted to make sure about it." said Pan  
"Oh ok" said Bra

Vegeta got up and picked Pan up. Everyone stared at Vegeta.

"What!" asked Pan  
"Training" said Vegeta

"Is that all you think about" said Pan annoyed.

"No. I also think about beating Kakkorot and shutting your mouth up, but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon" stated Vegeta while folding his hands

"Oh, so now I talk to much"

"No, you just talk to loud"  
"Oh" said Pan

"Plus, I need to do something. Training is the best thing. So come on" stated Vegeta

Everyone watched Vegeta and Pan walk away. Goku watched them and saw something. He saw that their ki seemed a lined as if they were mates. Goku was about to asked them about it, but they closed the door before he could.

-TWO MONTHES LATER-

Pan came to train with Vegeta. Vegeta walked over to the console and turned on the gravity to 500g because that is the most Pan could take w/o falling. Pan takes a sit on the floor and Vegeta sits next to her.

"Vegeta, I thought we were going to train" said Pan quietly  
"Yes we are" said Vegeta  
"Ok, then lets start" Pan said while getting up.

Pan got up and got to a fighting stance.

"Bulma knew she was going to die" said Vegeta quietly

Pan got out of fighting stance

"Huh?" asked Pan  
"She knew she was going to die and did not get scared" said Vegeta

Pan sat down.

"How do you know?" asked Pan  
"She said so. She said: "I am not going to make".

-Flashback- 

"Vegeta I am not going to make" said Bulma  
"What do you mean woman" said Vegeta  
"I am dying and I know it" said Bulma in her weak voice  
"No just get some medicine and you will be fine" said Vegeta like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"No Vegeta, I cant cure this. I have cancer Vegeta. Very bad cancer" stated Bulma  
"Shit! Woman, you can't die." demanded Vegeta  
"I ...am...so...rrrrrry" said Bulma and she closed her eyes.  
"Woman woman get up" Vegeta shaking her, but he knew she was dead.

-End-

"She said she had something called cancer that can't be cured" said Vegeta  
"Wow Vegeta" said Pan quietly.  
"Damn! I did not see it! I knew something was wrong with her, but I didn't know what" stated Vegeta  
"Vegeta one question. Why are you telling me this?" asked Pan  
"Because I feel like it" stated Vegeta

Vegeta stuck up his nose to the question.  
Pan just frowned to his action.

"I think you should tell your children about this" said Pan  
"Fine! I just told you because I thought I could trust you, but I see you don't want to hear so fine!" yelled Vegeta

Pan and Vegeta looked in shock at the outburst.

"Do you mean that Vegeta" asked Pan quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

-ELSE WHERE-

Goku landed and walked to the GR room. He saw Pan and Vegeta talking so he watched them.

Pan was one inch away from Vegeta's face. Her breath tickled his nose. Vegeta tried to control himself so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yes. I believe that you are a true saiyian. More than Kakkorot and his brats combined. You are a good fighter even though you need a bit more work. I believe you can be a super saiyian in no time." stated Vegeta

Pan was so touched that she started to cry. She just threw herself at Vegeta and hugged him with all her might. In the process of her hug, she accidentally kissed Vegeta. Vegeta, too shocked by the kiss and the hug, fell back. Pan noticed what she did and snapped her head up. She looked at Vegeta and just scooted to the back of the GR room which was near the door. She raised her hand to push the button to open the door. When the door opened she stood and left.

-Vegeta's Pov- 

_What the hell just happened? She kissed me! She is blushing too. Well there goes her training. She is scared! She freaking threw herself at me! She just kissed me too and then ran away. She shocked me with that though. WHAT! No don't think that. She is young. Well now I need to talk to her._

While Vegeta got up to go to talk to Pan, Goku nodded his head. He was watching them from the window in the GR room. He figured out why they are a lined. They have something for each other.

Vegeta walked out of the GR room and into the house. Goku hid near a bush and lowered his ki so Vegeta could not sense it. Vegeta went upstairs to Pan's room. Before he knocked he heard her crying.

-Pan Pov-

_Why? Why? Why? I did not mean to kiss him. Why? He is like 70 and I am 17. Shit!_

_(Knock) Damn, it's Vegeta. I can sense him_

-End-

He knocked and inside you could hear a stuttering sob say "go away".

"Brat open the door" demanded Vegeta  
"Its Pan. P-a-n. Pan. Damn it Vegeta, Get it right! And no I will not" said Pan a bit stronger  
"I will come in" said Vegeta  
"Try it" spat pan

Vegeta's vein on his forehead started to grow. He opened the door and a pillow hit him on the head knocking him out of the room. Pan slammed the door. Vegeta's vein was about to explode.

"BRAT, OPEN THIS DOOR" yelled Vegeta  
"NO!" said Pan  
"THEN I WILL BLAST IT DOWN" yelled Vegeta  
"NO YOU DON'T. I AM NOT FIXING IT" yelled Pan  
"SO OPEN IT" yelled Vegeta

Pan opened the door and a pillow hit her knock her down.

"That what you get brat" said Vegeta  
"You jerk" said Pan and lunged at him

Pan knock him down, but Vegeta rolled on top and straddled her hips and hands. Vegeta lowered his head until he was an inch away.

"I came to talk and this is how you act" whispered Vegeta

Pan blushing said "fine"

"Now, why did you do that earlier" asked Vegeta 

"I am sorry I did it by mistake. I did not mean to. Really! You touched me when you said that. I am s..."

Vegeta stopped her by kissing her very softly. First, Pan got scared, but then kissed back.

"So you like each other?"

Both Pan and Vegeta look to the side and saw a smile Goku looking down on them. Vegeta jumped off Pan and Pan scooted to the wall.

-Pan and Vegeta Pov-  
_shit!_  
-end-

Vegeta and Pan could have sworn they heard each other in their mind so they looked at each other.

"Oh god no" said Pan  
"Kuso" said Vegeta

Goku looked at them funny.

"What?" asked Goku

Goku saw Pan's eyes widen and figured what happened. He looked closely at them and noticed their ki signatures was the same.

"Oh so you're mated. How?" asked Goku

Vegeta and Pan looked at Goku and Vegeta spoke.

"By the mind." said Vegeta  
"Oh ok ...WAIT by the mind? Gohan is going to have a fit. Well, at least it is not physical or blood so it ok." said Goku

Vegeta smirked while Pan blushed and looked like a little ten year old. Vegeta got up and helped Pan up. Goku came over and said "Well congratulations"

Vegeta mumbled "stupid baka" 

Pan just blushed

Gohan came in.

"Hey why is dad and Vegeta in Pan's room?"  
"Oh Pan and Vegeta are mated" said Goku like it was nothing.  
"Oh ok well I just...WHAT! PAN AND VEGETA!... PAN EXPLAIN NOW!"

Gohan was about to exploded.

"I don't know." Pan said

"Gohan, calm down" said Goku

"CALM DOWN MY DAUGHTER IS MATED TO VEGETA!" yelled Gohan

"Well remember Videl. You were mated by mind" said Goku

"YEAH BUT WE DID NOT KNOW AND WE DID NOT MATED BY BLOOD OR PHSYICAL CONTACTED" yelled Gohan

"Them too Gohan. They are mated by mind. They did not know and that's it." said Goku

"BUT DAD, HE IS OLD" yelled Gohan

"Hmph ...I can still kick your ass" said Vegeta  
"Vegeta shut up" said Pan

"So...they are mated." stated Goku  
"(sigh) Fine" said Gohan and walked out.

"Well Gohan was easy now for Bra and Trunks" said Goku

Goku walked out.

"Vegeta I am scared" said Pan  
"Don't be. you are the strongest female" said Vegeta

Goku came back and brought Bra and Trunks

"Oh god" said Pan

-Pan Pov- 

_how am I to explain this?_

Pan walked up to Bra and Trunks. Vegeta stayed in the back with his arms folded. Pan looked at Trunks and then at Bra once more before putting her head down.

-Pan Pov-

_  
I cant do this. she is my best friend and Trunks is her brother. God, why me?_

Vegeta spoke up for Pan.

"Princess and brat, the reason Kakkorot brought you up here was because something happened between me and Pan" said Vegeta

Bra and Trunks looked at them in confusion.

"what happened daddy" asked Bra

"We don't know how, but me and Pan are mated though the mind" said Vegeta

Pan kept her gaze on the floor the whole time. Trunks and Bra's eyes were like saucers.

"WHAT!" said Trunks  
"You heard me brat I said Pan and myself are mated though the mind" stated Vegeta

"FATHER! How could you! Mom just died two months ago!"

"Brat, I did say mentally, not psychically"  
"Pan?" said Bra weakly  
"Yes?" said Pan while raising her head  
"How did this happen?" asked Bra  
"I am not sure." said Pan  
"Vegeta?" asked Pan  
"Yes what?" said Vegeta  
"Do you know what happened?" asked Pan

-Vegeta Pov- 

_hmmmm...now that I think of it how did we get mated? ...wait could it be that we train together most of the time? could be? I remember Nappa telling me about female saiyians and male saiyians when they trained. he said that the one you train with the most might end up your mate if you are single. I never thought that was possible._

-end-

"It might be because we train so often" said Vegeta  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN FATHER? You trained with me, Bra, Goku, Goten, and Gohan AND YOU ARE NOT MATED WITH US." stated Trunks  
"Stupid brat I only happens to FEMALE saiyians and I train with her most of the time and more than all of YOU." argued Vegeta  
"So Pan is my step-mother?" asked Bra  
"Yes she is princess." said Vegeta  
"This is weird. Pan can't be my mom. No she can't" said Bra  
"Bra I am sorry" said Pan  
"No don't be. It's not your fault, but this is hard for me" said Bra sadly  
"Bra I am sorry, but don't see me as a mom. I want us to still be friends." said Pan  
"but Pan I..."said Bra, but she was cut off  
"I don't care. We are best friends I will not lose my best friend over this. Yes it's weird, but I am sorry. I did not know about this. I swear I did not know." said Pan  
"It's ok" said Bra  
"No its not bra" cried Pan

Bra went over to Pan and hugged her. Pan just cried.

"Daddy, take Pan home please. She must be tried. She had a rough day." said Bra  
"Ok princess. Be right back" said Vegeta

Vegeta took Pan and fly out the window. Vegeta held Pan while she cried.

"Hush woman" said Vegeta

It seemed to work because Pan quiet down. By the time Vegeta got to Pan's house, she fell asleep. Vegeta saw Pan's window open and flew to it. Vegeta put Pan in and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight" whispered Vegeta

Then Gohan opened the door to find Vegeta walking over to the window.

"She had a hard day" said Vegeta and flew away.

Gohan closed the door and went to his room to help Videl pack his and her things.


	7. Chapter 7

Gohan closed the door and went to his room to help Videl pack his and her things.

"Gohan, where should we go?" asked Videl

"I am not sure. Maybe USA. I could get a job. Yeah. I just want Pan away from Vegeta" said Gohan angrily

"But, Gohan..." said Videl

"Yes Videl?" asked Gohan

"Didn't you say when we bonded that if we were apart we would suffer a lot of pain." asked Videl

"Yeah, well that is what Vegeta said, but right now I don't care what he says. We are leaving and that is it!" yelled Gohan

"DONT yell at me GOHAN! yelled back Videl

Gohan knew never to mess with Videl when she is mad so he shut his mouth.

-Pan's Room-

_Why is this happening? Was I supposed to be mated with him?_

_"Shut up woman"_

_Vegeta?_

_"What woman?"_

_How can I hear you_

_"Remember we are mated by mind"_

_Oh yeah. I forgot_

_"Well can you stop thinking woman and let me train "_

_Well sorry jeez Vegeta_

_"Thank you"_

_...um Vegeta?_

_"WHAT!"_

_Um……… when you called me woman, why did you? You always call me brat why woman?_

_"What! Why are you asking me that?"_

_I want to know? You never called me woman . You called me brat all the time. You only called Bulma woman. Why now? Am I not a brat to you?_

_"You are my mate therefore you are MY woman. Get it"_

………_You see me as your woman_

_"Yes. Now can I train?"_

_Yeah. bye_

Pan went to slept.

-3:00 am Same Night-

"Pan wake up" said Gohan

"Uuuuummmmm" said Pan while rolling over

"Pan, breakfast" said Gohan

"Huh?... WHERE?" said Pan looking around

"You are hopeless Pan. Pan, get up" said Gohan

"Why?" said Pan tiredly

"We are leaving" said Gohan

"Why?" asked Pan

"Because I said so!" said Gohan

"I will not go" protested Pan

"I'm asking you to get out of your bed and follow me and your mother" stated Gohan with some patience.

"No, not until you tell me why?"

"To get you away from Vegeta"

"What?! Why?! You said you were ok with it!"

"I lied, now last time, let's go"

"No, I'm not leaving"

"Fine. I gave you a chance to could willingly, but you leave me no choice. We are going to the US and you are not going to stop me" said Gohan

Gohan injected Pan with a sleep serum.

"Good night" said Gohan and picked her up and walked out the room.

"Gohan, what did you do!" Videl asked as Gohan carried an unconscious Pan.

"Nothing just gave her some sleeping serum" said Gohan calmly

"WHAT!" a shocked Videl shouted

"What did you expect me to do? Fight her!" said Gohan

"Got a point. Ok lets go!"

Videl and Gohan rushed to the airport. they got three tickets to New York City, New York, USA and said good bye to Japan.

"Huh, what happened?" Vegeta woke up startled

"What the fuAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta grabbed his head.

"STUPID AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH KAKK AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH OROT'S BRAT" yelled Vegeta

Trunks and Bra rush into Vegeta's room

"Daddy, what is it?" asked Bra

"Oh no Dad" said Trunks

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"What's wrong with him?" asked Bra

"Only one thing Gohan took Pan away. The bond" said Trunks

"Oh daddy" whispered Bra

"We must put him to sleep. He will not feel it while he is asleep" said Trunks

"Ok, I will get sleeping pills and a tranquilizer" said Bra and rushed to get them

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Here Daddy, take this" said Bra

Vegeta took it in one gulp. Trunks shot the tranquilizer in his arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK was thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttt fffooorrrrrrr...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Vegeta fell asleep.

"We need to get Pan back" said Trunks as he and Bra rushed out the room.

Gohan and Videl got off the plane. Pan is still sleeping.

"Ok Videl, take a taxi and bring her to the hotel I reserved. Its called the Marriot." stated Gohan

"Ok but where are you going?" asked Videl

"To get some money" said Gohan

"Oh ok...um Gohan" asked Videl

"Yeah?" responded Videl

"Don't you think this is a bit crazy?" said Videl

"No cause tonight there will be a full moon and if I am correct, if the mated pair are not together their bond will break" stated Gohan

"Are you sure" asked Videl "pretty sure" said Gohan

"Ok well I will go" said Videl as she got in a taxi and carried her daughter in the car.

-Briefs home-

Bra and Trunks were ready to leave and Bra stopped.

"What Bra?" said Trunks

"We don't know where she is?" said Bra

"Shit, that's right!" shouted Trunks

"We need to ask Daddy if he knows" said bra

"Shit and that's a bad idea" said Trunks

"Fine, I will do it" said Bra

Trunks and Bra walked upstairs and into Vegeta's bedroom.

"Ok Bra, wake him" said trunks

Bra walked over to her father and did the one thing that would wake him.

"Daddy, breakfast and Goku is eating it all" shouted Bra. Trunks did an amine fall in the background.

Vegeta's eyes opened and stood up " Oh hell no AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" shouted Vegeta

"Daddy!" Bra ran to her father to help him to bed

"Wwwwhatttt th theee helllll iiis happ ppen nig" sturrtered Vegeta trying to keep himself from yelling.

"Daddy, we need you to find out where Pan is" said Bra

"I dddoonnnnnttt knnow weeee ahhhhhhsheeee isssss" said Vegeta

"Please, Daddy try" pleaded Bra

"Father, try cause if you don't then you and Pan will die and the bond will break tonight! remember full moon!" shouted Trunks

"wwiiiiilllllllllllll shheeeeee I issss s sss sssllleeeeeeeeeeeppping" said Vegeta

"Trunks, get the tranquilizer gun" said Bra

Trunks handed the gun to Bra and she shot the gun in his arm

Ten seconds Vegeta was out.

"Ok now we wait" said Trunks.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello woman, are you in here?" asked Vegeta

"V...Vegeta?" said a small voice

"Where are you?" asked Vegeta

"Right here" Vegeta turn around to see Pan in her usual red shirt with blue Capri.

"Hello woman" said Vegeta nicely

"Hello Veggie" said Pan sweetly

"Don't call me that!" growled Vegeta

"And why not! You call me woman" pouted Pan

"You do not call the prince of saiyians "Veggie" said Vegeta

"But I thought since I am your mate it would be ok" pouted Pan

"Don't do that" said Vegeta

"Do what" pouted Pan

"That pout thing "said Vegeta

"No" said Pan

"What!" said a shocked Vegeta

"I said NO!"

"Why you! You are so lucky cause if" said Vegeta

"If I were not you mate you would what! Blast me!" mocked Pan

"Woman, you are getting on my nerves" growled Vegeta

"You are getting on my nerves" said Pan and she turned around.

"You turned your back on me" said Vegeta

"Yep"

"Why you!" Vegeta stomped over to Pan and stood face to face with Pan.

"Now you listen and you listen good. You're being childish! Your father is separating me from you as we speak and today is a full moon. Today is a day were we need to be together. If we are not, we die. I need you to tell me where you are heading. Because if you don't, our bond will be broken and from that comes our death" said Vegeta in a rather demanding tone.

Pan was in tears.

" Really?" asked Pan

"Yes" said Vegeta softly

"We are going to the US" whispered Pan

"Thank you and don't cry. Remember, saiyians don't cry" said Vegeta gently.

Pan threw herself at Vegeta hugging him

Vegeta just held her "shhhh its ok"

"Ok I need to tell my children where to go" said Vegeta

"Oh and don't wake up" said Vegeta

"Why?" asked Pan

"Because then the count down of our death will start. If you don't feel the bond separation pain you will not suffer as much as me" said Vegeta

"Thanks for telling me...Vegeta?" asked Pan

"Yeah"

"Thanks for caring" whispered Pan

"Yeah, well you are my mate right?" said Vegeta

"Yeah I am" said Pan smiling.

Vegeta woke up but now had a control on the pain. 

"She iissss goinggg to the US"

"Ok father! come on Bra we need to get Pan!" shouted Trunks

Bra and Trunks flew out the room and out the building. Vegeta laid in bed holding the pain.

-Vegeta-  
_those two better hurry!_

-end-

USA  
Videl got to the hotel, checked in and laid Pan on the bed.  
"Pan please wake up" pleaded Videl

Gohan went to their room. 

"Ok Videl we will go back in two days"  
"Ok Gohan but are you sure nothing will happen to Pan?"  
"Pretty sure, but not completely" stated Gohan

-Over the pacific ocean-

"Trunks how much time do we have?" asked Bra  
"Well its 2 o'clock now so we have ten hours until..."  
"Ok, then lets hurry"

-Capsule Corp.- 

Vegeta fell back to sleep.

"Woman I'm back! Where are you?" asked Vegeta  
"Find me!" said Pan from a distant  
"I will not play this game" stated Vegeta  
"Please Vegeta!" pouted a far away Pan  
"No!" shouted Vegeta  
"Please!" asked Pan again

Silence

"Veggie, your no fun" pouted Pan coming from the dark edges of the room.

"Found you" said Vegeta smirking

Pan gaped at Vegeta. She could not believe she fell for that.

"Why you!" Pan charged at Vegeta and rammed him down.

"Now does this position remind you of something" said Vegeta seductively

"Really, I did not notice" replied Pan seductively

Pan got up and walks away with a sway in her hips to a corner to sit down. Vegeta got up and sat next to her.

"Vegeta, do you think we will die?" asked Pan  
"Really, I do not know" replied Vegeta  
"If I do, I'm happy that I die with you" said Pan as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Vegeta blinked at her. 

_She wants to die with me? She does not mind we are mated? She is like no one I have ever met. She is nothing like Bulma. She is happy friendly emotional caring saiyian with a feisty attitude. Bulma was a smart hard working friendly money spending human who loves to shop. But Pan has something that really makes Bulma different. Pan makes me feel full and complete. For once I am happy to live with a female and better yet a saiyian female._

Pan breathed in Vegeta's scent and thought 

_I feel happy and alive with Vegeta. I feel complete. I feel safety, trust and ...love. Yes, I love him._

Pan breathed in his scent once more and picked up her head to stare at Vegeta. Vegeta turned his head after noticing Pan gazing at him. Vegeta looked at Pan and saw happiness, safety, trust and love in Pan's eyes. They lean into each other for their first REAL kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Pan and Vegeta shared a soft, but passionate kiss. When Pan and Vegeta pulled away, they just stared at each other.

"Pan?" said Vegeta softly  
"Vegeta?" said Pan softly too

Vegeta just leaned in to kiss Pan once more. She returned the kiss back with equal force. Vegeta pulled away and so did Pan.

"Vegeta, will this kiss be a dream?" asked Pan with wonder.  
"No, no it will not. It is real with mates." stated Vegeta softly.

"Oh ok" said Pan smiling brightly.

Vegeta started to think.

_What is happening to me? Why am I so weak when I am with her? She made me kiss her once more because the first made you want more. What is happening to me? Do I care for her? Do I love her? I know I care for her but do I love her?_

Vegeta looked into Pan's big black eyes. He looked at her bright smile. She looked at her face. He saw a proud saiyian warrior inside of her.

_Yes. Yes I do. I do love her. Love her with all my heart and I will protect her always._

"Vegeta I want to tell you something..." said Pan softly and lovingly.

"Yes, what is it?" whispered Vegeta.

"I...I...I ...love you" Pan managed to say shyly.

"I mean I love you and just wanted you to know cause so you would just know I mean well you don't have to love me back or anything I just want" Pan was cut off by Vegeta's lips.

Vegeta pulled back and stared into Pan's eyes and said 

"Woman, you need to slow down and I love you too." said Vegeta.

"Really?" said Pan on the verge of tears.

Vegeta's face turned into a playful smirk. 

"Yeah really, but seriously stop the tears. You're a saiyian. Suck it up" said Vegeta in his normal attitude.

Pan stopped the teary face and looked at Vegeta. 

"YOU ASS! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! WE HAD A ROMANTIC MOMENT AND HERE YOU GO AND SCREW IT UP!" shouted Pan

"QUEIT HARPY" said Vegeta  
"SHUT UP ARROGANT PRINCE" shouted Pan

Pan turned her back and stuck her nose up. 

Vegeta walked quietly to Pan and wrapped his arms around her nuzzling her neck. Pan moaned softly to Vegeta's actions.

"I was joking" said Vegeta softly in her ear.  
"Yeah, but it wasn't fun" said Pan turning in Vegeta's arms as they embraced once more and kissed each other softly.

Pan and Vegeta kissed, but Vegeta broke the kiss quickly.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked as she saw Vegeta backing away from her.

Vegeta said nothing. He just kept backing away.

Pan started to walk to him, but Vegeta shouted." NO STAY AWAY!"

Pan stood on the verge of tears.

"Vegeta?" whispered Pan

"I'm sorry but I can't do this. I can't. The kiss. Our first real one. Then the one after and this one. They were all familiar. Somehow I knew them, but this one I know. I know this one. I know it." said Vegeta

"What are you talking about they are "familiar?" asked Pan in confusion.

"Pan I...I..."Vegeta closed his mouth so he could think on how to explain what he meant.

"Pan, they reminded me of ...of Bulma" said Vegeta with his head down.

"Oh" said Pan.

Pan was crushed. For the second time, she was hurt. First by Trunks, then by his father, her mate, but she learned from the best on how to hide your feelings. Pan showed an emotionless face.

_Am I supposed to hurt so much? Vegeta still loves Bulma. He chooses her. We will die because he still loves her. What if I die first? What if I kill myself then the suffering will end. Yes. It will end and he won't have me nagging him. I bet he thought I was Bulma when he said he loved me. He said that the kiss remaindered him of her. Why would he even choose me? I am not beautiful like Bulma. I don't have one fine quality about me. I was stupid. Well now I will die knowing that the man I love with all my heart will be happier without me, maybe he can wish Bulma back. I mean they did change the dragonballs to revive the pure hearted of a sickness._

Vegeta looked at her finally.

"Pan, I sorry"

Pan looked blank.

"Ok, so if that's how it is then so be it" said Pan in a monotone.

"'But so as you know now, for me the kiss was one of a kind and no way in a million years would that change." said Pan as she disappeared.

Vegeta disappeared too.

-In the hotel-

Pan awoken with extreme pain.

"This will all be over in a minute" Pan thought as she raised her hand to form a ki blast to kill herself.

Gohan in the other room wondered where the serge of energy was coming from and notice it was coming from the other room. Gohan walked in to find Pan with a hi-level ki blast.

"Father, I love you and tell Vegeta I love him too forever and always" Pan shot the ki blast as Gohan cried "'PPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

Just then, Trunks and Bra crash into the room to find Gohan crying over Pan's body.

"Gohan, what happened to Pan?" asked Bra

"She is gone"' said Trunks looking down

-In the bedroom in C.C.-

"What, the pain ...it's...gone...oh no!" shouted Vegeta as he scouted for Gohan's ki and instant transmitted to the hotel.

-in the hotel-

"Pan, why?" whispered Gohan was he held her.

Vegeta emerged in the room.

"...no" whispered Vegeta getting everyone's attention.

"Who killed her?" said Vegeta dangerously low while bearing teeth.

"Vegeta, she did it"' said Gohan in a whisper.

Vegeta's face lost all emotion.

"She...she killed...herself. Why?" asked Vegeta to himself

"She told me that she loved me and you" whispered Gohan.

"You...YOU STUPID WOMAN! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DIE! WHY! I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO ...happen" Vegeta said in a whisper as tears fell.

For the first time in a long time, he cried. Tears slid down his cheek as he fell down to hold Pan. Everyone stared as Vegeta showed just how much he cared for Pan. Gohan understood. He now knows that Vegeta really did love his daughter. He saw that Vegeta would protect her and care for her. He understood.

"Gohan, where are you going" asked Trunks

"To get the dragonballs" said Gohan

"I will come" said Trunks

"Bra, go too. I want to be with Pan" whispered Vegeta

Everyone understood.

Videl walked in saw Vegeta holding Pan. Bra, Trunks, and Gohan ready to take off.

"What's going on?" asked Videl.

"Come on Videl, I will explain" said Gohan as they took off.

They left.


	10. Chapter 10

Vegeta exploded powering up to his highest level breaking everything. Then he powered down falling down to Pan's form on the couch.

"Pan I did not want you to die. I was not ready for another mate cause I was afraid...afraid to lose you. You stupid woman why did you leave me? I need you...I need you. I love you and you left me like Bulma left, but I want you here...I want you back...why the fuck did you leave me. Why?" said Vegeta as he wept.

Gohan, Videl, trunks, and bra headed back to C.C. until Bra stopped in mid-air.

"Bra what's wrong?" asked Gohan

"I forgot. I know I.T. Daddy showed me" said Bra

"BRA! WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN TO PAN FASTER" shouted Trunks

"I can't I.T. to places that I have never been to. Daddy did not show me that much and I haven't really spoken to Goku, so shut up ok" said Bra back

"Gohan, what happened with Pan?" asked Videl

"She killed herself" said Gohan looking down

"Why?" asked Videl

"I am not sure" said Gohan

"Oh" said Videl quietly

"Trunks, shut up" said Bra

"Make me" countered Trunks

"If you two don't stop, I will make you" said Gohan

Both teens shut up.

"Ok now, Bra I.T. us to C.C." said Gohan

Bra told everyone to grab a hand and they went to C.C.

-C.C.-

"Ok first, let's get the radar. Where's guru?" said Trunks

"GURU!" shouted Trunks

"Guru here...guru here..." said the small robot that came downstairs.

"Guru locate the dragonballs" said Trunks

"Dragonball ...dragonball...dragonball is 5,700 miles away from here at Mt. Paouzu" said Guru

(I think that's the name of where Goku live and remember Guru in GT.)

"Oh right, we buried them so no one would get them without a radar" said Gohan.

-Checkpoint for the dead-

"Name?" asked King Yama

"Son Pan"

"Son?" asked King Yama

"Yes" said Pan

"You're Goku's daughter?" asked King Yama

"NO! Gohan's daughter" said Pan

"Oh well pleasure to meet you" said King Yama

"Me too"

"Ok let's see...you help save the earth from exploding...you helped your grandfather achieve ss4...you have a good heart...you helped people...you will go to heaven" said King Yama happily.

"Thanks, oh can you tell me where Bulma Briefs, Grandpa Goku Son, and Grandma ChiChi Son are?" asked Pan

"Oh well, they are at King Kai's planet, down snake way" said King Yama

"Ok, thank you bye" said Pan as she teleported to the planet.

-On King Kai's planet-

King Kai is sitting with Goku and ChiChi eating, while Goku is eating. ChiChi and King Kai are talking. Bulma is in the house.

"Someone is coming" said King Kai

Pan appeared.

"P-P-PAN!" shouted ChiChi and Goku

"Hi!"said Pan happily

"Pan, what are doing here" asked Goku

"I know" said Bulma quite angry

"Hi Bulma" said Pan with uncertainty

"Pan, come here now" shouted Bulma

Pan walked over to Bulma. Bulma pointed a finger at the door and Pan went inside. Bulma closed the door while ChiChi and Goku just stared at the door.

-Mt. Paouzu-

"Ok well here are the dragonballs 1,2,3,4,5 one is missing" said Trunks

"Guru find the last one" said bra

"Dragonball ...dragonball...dragonball 5,700 miles away from here Capsule Corp" said Guru

"What!" everyone said

"Well, let's go" said Videl

Everyone took off to C.C.

-King Kai's house-

"Pan, why did you do that?" said Bulma

"'Do what?" said Pan in confusion

"Kill yourself" asked Bulma

"Vegeta did not want me, he wanted you, so since we are bonded against our will, I just ended it, besides I can't bare to stay living with two men who hurt me so much" said Pan on the verge of tears

"Come watch this" said Bulma well putting a tape inside

"This is a TV. that can see what is happening below. I made it. I recorded things but today I had to go to the mailroom so I left it on record and look what I recorded" said Bulma

The TV. turned on and showed the kidnapped of Pan, the bond suffering, Pan killing herself, her family gathering, but she did not know was what Vegeta did.

Vegeta was crying for her.

"What is he doing? What is he saying? Bulma what's going on?" asked Pan in confusion.

"He is crying for you Pan. He loves you" said Bulma

"But he loves you" stated Pan

"He does but he loves you too" said Bulma

Bulma rewarded the tape and pushed play.

"Listen" told Bulma to Pan

pan listened

"pan why?" whispered Gohan was he held her.

Vegeta emerged in the room.

"...no" whispered Vegeta getting everyone's attention.

"Who killed her?" said Vegeta dangerously low while bearing teeth.

"Vegeta, she did it"' said Gohan in a whisper.

Vegeta's face lost all emotion.

"She...she killed...herself. Why?" asked Vegeta to himself

"She told me that she loved me and you" whispered Gohan.

"You...YOU STUPID WOMAN! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DIE! WHY! I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO ...happen" Vegeta said in a whisper as tears fell.

For the first time in a long time, he cried. Tears slid down his cheek as he fell down to hold Pan. Everyone stared as Vegeta showed just how much he cared for Pan. Gohan understood. He now knows that Vegeta really did love his daughter. He saw that Vegeta would protect her and care for her. He understood.

"Gohan, where are you going" asked Trunks

"To get the dragonballs" said Gohan

"I will come" said Trunks

"Bra, go too. I want to be with Pan" whispered Vegeta

Everyone understood.

Videl walked in saw Vegeta holding Pan. Bra, Trunks, and Gohan ready to take off.

"What's going on?" asked Videl.

"Come on Videl, I will explain" said Gohan as they took off.

They left.

Vegeta exploded powering up to his highest level breaking everything. Then he powered down falling down to Pan's form on the couch.

"Pan I did not want you to die. I was not ready for another mate cause I was afraid...afraid to lose you. You stupid woman why did you leave me? I need you...I need you. I love you and you left me like Bulma left, but I want you here...I want you back...why the fuck did you leave me. Why?" said Vegeta as he wept.

Vegeta curled around Pan's body and whispered "I will never leave you ever and no one will take you from me" and fell asleep.

Pan fell down watching the T.V. while crying.

"Do you see Vegeta loves you with all his heart so why the fuck did you leave him?" said Bulma angrily

"I figured that since you died of a sickness and the dragonballs can revive people who die of a sickness he would revive you" said Pan softly

"Pan, he did but I did not want to. I wanted to stay here cause if it's my time to go then so be it but that still does not answer my question?" stated Bulma

"He loves you Bulma. He said that when we kiss I remind him of you but now that I saw what he did...Bulma I didn't want to leave him! Still, Why did he say that?" cried Pan

"Vegeta is sometimes hard to understand. Believe me, you just need to time"

"Now I don't have any. I'm Dead" cried Pan harder.

"Hush Pan its ok. Don't worry they are going to wish you back" said Bulma nicely


	11. Chapter 11

-C.C.-

"Ok here's the last ball lets get Vegeta and Pan to make the wish" said Bra

Everyone grabbed Bra and I.T. out of there.

-The Hotel-

Everyone appeared inside the room to find Vegeta holding Pan while sleeping on the couch with her.

Suddenly Vegeta got up shouting "get out or you die point blank"

Bra was scared.

Vegeta blinked his eyes to see it was Gohan, Videl, Trunks, and Bra in front.

"Oh sorry princess" said Vegeta rubbing his eyes.

"Dad we got the dragonballs let's make the wish"

"Ok" said Vegeta

Vegeta got up from the couch picked up Pan and walked over to Gohan and the others. Everyone held Vegeta as they were transported to a new location in the mountains.

"Ok now lets set the dragonballs here so Videl can call the dragon," said Bra

"Wait Bra, Vegeta why did Pan kill herself?" asked Gohan expecting an answer.

"None of your business" said Vegeta

"It is too my business she is my daughter"

"She is my mate"

"Tell me Vegeta" demanded Gohan

"Damn it brat, will you revive her if I told you?"

"Yes"

"Fine...she died cause...she thought I still loved Bulma" whispered Vegeta looking at Pan's face while holding her tighter

Silence filled the air.

"Why would she think that?" asked Videl

"Because I said that ...said that she reminder me of Bulma"

Silence again filled the air.

"Ok Vegeta we will revive her but you must talk to her" said Gohan

Vegeta put Pan down on the ground and stood back

"Videl call the dragon," said Gohan

Videl stood in front of the dragonballs and out "Shen-long come forth and grant our wish"

Darkness filled the sky as light appeared and a large dragon came into view

"What is your wish" asked Shen-long

"We wish for the one called Son Pan to be revived," shouted Videl pointed to her daughter's died body on the ground

Shen-long's eyes glowed red showing the wish has been granted then disappeared and scattered the balls all around the world.

Pan's body glowed a bit then faded.

Pan opened her eyes and sat up looking around.

She saw her mom and dad, Trunks and Bra, and last saw Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" whispered Pan and stood up to face him.

Vegeta looked at Pan, looked her straight in her eyes, and saw love and sorrow in them. Pan looked at Vegeta and saw his cold expression, but when she looked him in the eye, she saw love. Everyone remainder silent as Vegeta walked over to Pan and stood only inch away from her.

"Pan...look I am sorry for what I said, but... I do love you," said Vegeta in a whisper. "And I know now that I did not mean what I said about you. You don't remind me of Bulma and you never will." Said Vegeta

Pan was so touched that she throw her arms around Vegeta and kissed him with everything she had. Vegeta kissed her back equal force. Vegeta held her close.

"I think we should leave" whispered Bra

Everyone stared to fly away in agreement.

"When they parted Pan looked Vegeta straight in the eye.

"Vegeta I love you no matter what" whispered Pan

"I as well...but I don't want you too die again cause then shit...I will not get all sentimental overtime you feel like dying cause next time..." said Vegeta was a smirk

Pan pulled out of their embrace and her eyes glowed.

"God damn it Vegeta why do you always do that. Ruin a moment. I swear if for one day you could be nice" shouted Pan

"Believe me I am nice just not to worthless pathetic third class baka grandkid woman" said Vegeta smirking.

"What you call me you arrogant prince" said Pan

"You heard me"

"Why you" said Pan tackling Vegeta as she sat on top of him.

"Why do you love me?" asked Pan

"I guess you are what I needed," said Vegeta

Vegeta noticed their position. "So you like being on top," asked Vegeta

"Yep cause you.cant.move" stated Pan smiling victorious

Vegeta love that smile and he smile at her. Pan knew that Vegeta gave her something special. His smile.

"So now what, mighty prince?" said Pan still smiling

"Well today is special?" said Vegeta smirking

"What?" asked Pan curious as to what could be special about today.

"Smell the air onna" said Vegeta

Pan did as told.

_what could today be, that involves sm…..oh my god_

Pan's eyes widen.

"Yes my dear. We are to Mate" said Vegeta with a smirk, but changed to a sad smile.

"Don't worry. We can wait until you are ready" said Vegeta sitting up.

"Thank you Veggie"

"Your welcome" said Vegeta kissing her quickly.

Pan sat on Vegeta for a few more seconds before getting up. They worked in silence until they reached a cliff and flew into the sky. The day was beginning to set when they reached Capsule Corp.

"Pan dear, come here" asked Videl

**At Capsule Corp**

"Everyone know what today is?" asked Gohan

"Mate on the full moon" said Bra

"We have to be happy for them and their decision" said Videl

"But,"

"But nothing Trunks. Be happy for them. You had your chance and you let it slip. Daddy is different when he is around Pan. Daddy is Happy. He was happy with mom too, but when she died, Pan helped him. He is better. Trunks please understand" said Bra

"Bra, I'm sorry" said Trunks

"When they get here, Hon, will you and Bra take Pan for a talk?" asked Gohan

"Sure" said Videl

"Here they come" said Trunks

Pan and Vegeta walk in silently.

"Pan dear, come here" said Videl

"Sure mom" said Pan as she followed her mother and best friend into the kitchen.

"Vegeta, you know what today is, right?" asked Gohan

"Of Course" said Vegeta with a frown

"Then you know not to let what happened today happen again. Don't break her heart" said Gohan in a stern voice.

"I won't" said Vegeta in a calm tone.

**Kitchen**

"Pan, you know today you mate?" asked Bra

"Yeah" said Pan blushing

"Honey, don't push yourself. If you do, it hurts more. Relax, Vegeta won't hurt you. Your father was gentle and Bulma told me he was gentle with her so don't feel scared" said Videl

"Mom, I don't know if I am ready" said Pan

"You will know, don't worry" said Videl

"Are you hungry?" asked Bra

"YEAH" shouted Pan running to the table.

They stayed there until evening when they went to they rooms. Videl and Gohan went home.

Pan sat in her bed thinking.

_I love him. Words are useless. I don't love him cause what I feel is much stronger then some word could describe. If we mate, we are united in the mind, sprit, and body. Am I ready for such an event? Am I ready to say I'm Vegeta's mate. I gave my heart to him. He has it and its my great weakness. If he crushed it, what would I do? I want him though. Not just lust, but heart. I need him. He is my life-force. I fought and worked hard in training. He trained me and Grandpa. I was always with him. I guess I could happen, I just never noticed. He makes everything feel right. I think I'm ready, but I'm afraid. I shouldn't be afraid. I'm not_

Pan got up and left her room to go to Vegeta's room. Vegeta was no where in sight, but noticed that his room was unbelievably clean. Blue room with black tile floors that had sparkles in the mold. Midnight blue curtains with silver embroidery. Black furniture and lamp. Dark blue rug in the shape of his home planet.

"What onna?" asked Vegeta with a pair of shorts.

"Um.um….ah…." was all Pan said before turning around blushing bright red

"There goes your training" said Vegeta walking behind her to hug her.

"Vegeta?" asked Pan

"Shh" said Vegeta as he turned her head towards his and kissed her.

Vegeta pulled away and walked over to his dresser to pull on a shirt. Pan sat on his bed and waited for him to join her.

Vegeta stood near the dresser and took a deep breath before turning his head to look at Pan. Pan was stuck as Vegeta looked straight into her eyes.

_Well Pan_

_Um…..Vegeta_

_You really don't have to say anything. I know my place in the matter and I will not force you_

_I know Vegeta_

_Ok so if you understand this, what are you doing here?_

_I want to be with you, but_ _I want to be sure that I can do this_

_If you have to question it, then your not ready. Now will you please leave because your scent is driving me crazy_

_Oh my scent is driving you crazy_

To that thought she laid back and climbed under the sheets.

"Onna what in hell are you doing?"

"Keeping my scent with you" said Pan as her head poked out of the bed.

"ONNA GET OUT" shouted Vegeta.

"MAKE ME" shouted Pan with equal force.

Vegeta stormed over to the bed where Pan hide under again. Vegeta ripped off the sheets and Pan scooted over to the other side of the bed. Vegeta grabbing her foot and pulled her forward in front of him. Pan kicked his hand to let go, but momentum was against her and she fell off the bed. Vegeta climbed the bed and crawled over to where Pan fell to see her upside down looking at him with a smile on her face. Vegeta grinned at her and helped her up by pulling her up with his hands. When she got up, she stared at Vegeta and then looked down at their hands.

"I can be with you. I can do it. I'm ready to be your mate. I feel happy when I'm with you, so I will be ok"

"I am already your mate" said Vegeta cupping her face with his head.

"Yes but now I want to be yours" said Pan as her lips closed over his.

The End


End file.
